saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinzayo
Shinzayo (シンザヨ) was one of the 10,000 players trapped in Sword Art Online. Appearance Real Life In real life, Shinzaburo, (Mainly just called Shinza, or Shinza-kun) has black hair, and electric blue eyes. This is due to the fact that his mother is American and his father is Japanese. However, he was born in, and has lived in Japan for all his life. He doesn't really care about how he dresses in real life, and normally just wears jeans and a blue hoodie. In-game (SAO) In SAO, Shinzayo didn't change his hair or eye color, even before the mirrors came out. He just wore a blue hooded coat that reminded him of his hoodie in real life over his armor. He added metal guards to the coat and to his pants and black combat boots. He had forged the guards himself. ALO Shinzayo chose Leprechaun for his race. He tried to make his clothing as similar to his clothing in SAO. He bought a deep blue coat with black accents and metal plates and added shin guards to that and his boots. Personality Shinzayo is a bit shy, and not that sociable, but gets much friendlier and open once you get to know him. He has some proficiency in sports, but he doesn't always play them, because he doesn't know many people to play with. He only talks in class when he answers a question, but his voice is sometimes hard to hear. Background Shinza belongs to a rich family, which means he lives in a big empty mansion. This leaves him to be lonely, which is why he started gaming. When he heard about SAO, he tried to get into the beta testing, but wasn't able to. With his hefty allowance, he bought the NerveGear himself, and wanted to camp out for the game, thinking it would be a new experience but his parents didn't let him, thinking it would be better for him to just buy it online. Chronology Shinzayo and Chiharu agreed to meet up at the beginning of SAO. When it was revealed to be a death game, he and Chiharu joined the guild Ivory Light, which was owned by Chiharu's neighbor. Shinzayo survived SAO. SAO Relationships *Chiharu: Shinzayo met Chiharu in preschool, and have stayed friends since then. When they first met, he thought she was too loud, but he soon grew used to it. However, he still has to tell her to quiet down sometimes so she doesn't disturb anyone. Chiharu thought that being rich had really good benefits, despite being distant from your parents, so when they hung out, she preferred to do it at his house, finding it much more interesting. He considers her to be a really good friend, since she helps him out with people when he's shy, and they both trust each other. They agreed to meet up at the spawn point in SAO to train together. *Vanessa: Shinzayo didn't know much about her other than the fact that she was Chiharu's neighbor, but he joined her guild to improve his skills. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: 84' *'HP: 14239' Main Equipment *'Erdeblitz' Alfheim Online *'Level:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment Skills Notable Achievements *Shinzayo created Friedensblume (Chiharu's weapon) in SAO *He also created Friedensblume's successor, Heilenblume (ALO) Gallery Trivia *In the guild he was in, Ivory Light, he made weapons and equipment for his fellow guildmates Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:Male Category:Survivor of SAO Category:GirlyTurtle